l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogo Kazunori
Yogo Kazunori was a courtier and shugenja of the Scorpion Clan. Vacant Throne Some said that Kazunori was one of the many Scorpion who impersonated Bayushi Nomen when the Scorpion were attempting to secure support to claim the empty Throne. Vacant Throne, p. 126 Western Works Village Kazunori maintained a residence within Western Works Village, and the villagers had known him as a simple ronin merchant patron. The Destroyer War, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman Essence of Jigoku The Black Scroll Essence of Jigoku, retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, was studied by the brilliant and reclusive priest Yogo Kazunori. He formulated a theory about the true nature of the scroll, and realized a great threat was coming to the Empire, and nobody else knew it. Kazunori was a mastermind and prepared a multi-layered plan thick with deceit and deception that would deal with the possible threat, using unwitting pawns as his hands. Vacant Throne, p. 119 Kali-Ma and Kyoso no Oni Kazunori research had found that the thirteenth Black Scroll contained a fragment of arcane power stemming from the essence of Kali-Ma, a divine being in a distant realm. He also guessed some link existed between Kali-Ma and Kyoso no Oni. If the Oni Lord was destroyed or found by Kali-Ma, Kazunori believed this entity would regain full power and Rokugan could be destroyed by her. Vacant Throne, p. 123 Kisada's death Kazunori spent almost a year preparing the rituals necessary to overcome Kisada's safeguards at Koten. Kazunori led a dozen Ninja and infiltrated in Kisada's chambers. The Great Bear fought bravely but was rendered unconscious with a tetsubo stroke. The ninja was in turn killed by Kazunori, for his doubts about the celestial nature of Kisada and the licit mission's purpose. Kazunori executed Kisada. Death at Koten, p. 13 The mission had not been sanctioned by the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki, who was not aware of it. Death at Koten, p. 14 Yasuki estates Kazunori was in attendance at Yasuki Yashiki, and oversaw a duel between Yasuki Tijaki and Doji Kishio's champions, in which Kakita Aichiko killed Hida Hachimoto. Death at Koten, pg. 27-32 Mirumoto Kaichi, Hachimoto's brother, was found dead as he had committed seppuku in the summer of 1170, Death at Koten, p. 37 following the death of his Crab brother at the hands of Kakita Aichiko. Death at Koten, p. 32 In truth Kaichi had been murdered by Yogo Kazunori to lure the Emerald Magistrate Seppun Tashime to investigate on the brother's ancestors, which came from Agasha Kyoso, the infamous Dragon who summoned Kyoso no Oni. Prisoner Kazunori had been following Tashime's group within the Shadowlands, while they were seeking Kyoso no Oni's lair. Death at Koten, pp. 123-127 He desired to see the completion of his plans. He witnessed the destruction of Kyoso no Oni, and the creation of the Black Scroll that would, in his estimation, save the Empire in the trials to come. Shortly after Tashime ambushed Kazunori's group and was apprehended by the Emerald Magistrate. Death at Koten, p. 144 He was believed to have been imprisoned within Traitor's Grove for his crimes. Death at Koten, p. 5 There was speculation that Kazunori and the Scorpion known as the Sensei, were one and the same, casting doubt on his demise within the grove. Soon after Kazunori supposedly was bound to the grove, the Sensei appeared as teacher in the Deception's Veil Dojo, in the family's more sequestered provinces. The Scorpion Clan did not send their loyal kinsmen to the Grove. Death at Koten, p. 147 The War begins In 1171 the forewarnings Kazunori passed to his Lord, Bayushi Paneki, began to unfold. The Master of Secrets told them to the Empress Iweko I. Story Rulebook, (Path of the Destroyer) See also * Yogo Kazunori/Meta External Links * Yogo Kazunori (Death at Koten) Category:Scorpion Clan Members